30 Seconds
by wonderfulfun
Summary: "What would you do if you only had 30 seconds to live?" "Ring Phil."


**Hello, my little monkeys! In case you haven't seen yet, I wrote a tragic ending to this oneshot, titled "Hallelujah". If you are a sucker for tragifics, I would definitely recommend it. If not, here's the fluffy version. Enjoy!**

I was sitting on the couch, my hands shaking with worry and fear. Dan had left the apartment to go the shop at four. It was now 1 AM, I had rung him countless times, and he hadn't answered once. I was on the verge of tears. My phone rang, and I almost dropped it in surprise. "Dan?!" I said into the phone, voice thick with worry and tears. "Phil," he croaked. Oh god, He sounded so weak. "Phil, I'm dying," he whispered. "I'm not gonna make it." I was sobbing now, desperately trying to hold it together. "Please don't leave me," I choked out. "Phil….I love you. I always have. Please don't forget me." He sounded like he was fading fast. "How could I forget the person who means the most to me in the world?" I whispered. "I love you too, Dan. So much." "Phil…Phil, I have to go now," I love you," he said hoarsely. "Don't! Please don't. How can I live without you?" I heard a sob come from the other end of the line. "You have to try…please don't forget me…" he whispered again. CLICK. The line went dead, sealing mine and Dan's fate forever. "No…" I whispered. I threw my phone at a wall, where it left a huge dent. "DAN!" I screamed, sinking to my knees and burying my head in my hands.

I stood up and walked down the hall to Dan's room, throwing the door open. I walked around slowly, just taking everything in and enjoying the essence of the room that was so purely and inexplicably Dan. I giggled at the enormous stash of Maltesers, the creepy cut out masks, the pile of socks on the floor, the butt chair, the cat sticker he'd never bothered to take off of the piano. There were so many fond memories here. Tears flowed freely down my face. I ran my fingers over the piano keys, remembering the time he'd tried to teach me piano. The way my heart fluttered when he covered my hands with his own, pressing on my fingers to show me which notes to play. We'd almost kissed that day.

I opened the wardrobe –the one we'd built together– and pulled out his red sweatshirt. His Uni sweatshirt. Holding it reminded me of when he had his "existential crisis", and I was crying again, holding the jumper to my face, breathing in Dan's scent. I pulled the sweatshirt over my head before walking to the front door, pulling on my shoes, and giving the apartment one last fond glance before shutting the door behind me for the last time.

I pressed the button for the lift and felt myself being carried up, up, up, to the top floor. I climbed the short flight of stairs to the roof and pushed open the door. Rain was pouring down in thick sheets and I couldn't hear anything over the screaming wind. I walked over to the edge of the roof and spread my arms wide throwing my head back. "DANIEL JAMES HOWELL!" I screamed over the wind. "I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG DORK, AND I ALWAYS WILL. DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU!" I took a deep breath and stepped onto the edge of the roof. I closed my eyes and let my soul float away to join Dan's.

I took the leap of faith.

I felt like I was flying. Then everything went blank.

The light was too bright. It hurt my eyes. Something was shaking me. I cracked my eyes open to see a face I never thought I'd see again. "Phil," he whispered. "You made it." I pulled him into a huge hug, never wanting to let go. He clawed at my back slightly, drawing me closer."Are we...dead?" I said into his ear. I felt him nod against me. "I thought you weren't coming," he whimpered. "I'd never leave you," I whispered before pulling away from the hug and crashing my lips against his. He kissed me back just as hard, wrapping his arms around me. The kiss was salty, bruising, and just about perfect. he pulled away and buried his head in my neck, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Please never leave me again," I whispered into his hair. Dan shook his head, and I felt one of his tears drip onto my collarbone. "Never."

**I hope you liked it! I am actually kinda proud of this oneshot. Please leave a review, as they give me warm fuzzies inside! **

**Baii! :3**


End file.
